Pseudomonas aeruginosa (P. aeruginosa) is an aerobic, motile, gram-negative, rod. P. aeruginosa normally inhabits soil, water, and vegetation. Although it seldom causes disease in healthy people, P. aeruginosa is an opportunistic pathogen which accounts for ˜10% of all nosocomial infections (National Nosocomial Infection Survey report-Data Summary from October 1986-April 1996). P. aeruginosa is the most common pathogen affecting Cystic Fibrosis patients with 61% of the specimens culturing positive (Govan, J. R. W. and V. Deretic, 1996, Microbiol. Reviews, 60(3):530-574) as well as one of the two most common pathogens observed in intensive care units (Jarvis, W. R. et al., 1992, J. Antimicrob. Chemother., 29(a supp.):19-24). Mortality from some P. aeruginosa infections can be as high as 50%. Presently, P. aeruginosa infection can still be effectively controlled by antibiotics particularly using a combination of drugs. However, resistance to several of the common antibiotics has been shown and is particularly problematic in ICUs (Archibald, L. et al., 1997, Clin. Infectious Dis., 24(2):211-215; Fish, D. N., et al., 1995, Pharmacotherapy, 15(3):279-291). In addition, P. aeruginosa has already demonstrated mechanisms for acquiring plasmids containing antibiotic resistance genes (Jakoby, G. A. (1986), The bacteria, Vol. X, The biology of Pseudomonas, pp. 265-294, J. R. Sokach (ed.) Academic Press, London) and at present there are no approved vaccines for Pseudomonas infection.
Like many other bacterial species, strain variability in P. aeruginosa is quite significant. Variability has been shown to occur by a number of different mechanisms, these include but are not limited to the integration into the genome of prophages (Zierdt, C. H. and P. J. Schmidt, 1964, J. Bacteriol. 87:1003-1010), the addition of the cytotoxin gene and pyocins from bacteriophages (Hayashi, T., et al., 1994, FEMS Microbiol. Lett. 122:239-244) and via transposons (Sinclair, M. I. and B. W. Holloway, 1982, J. Bacteriol. 151:569-579). Through this type of diversity, new pathogenic mechanisms have been incorporated into P. aeruginosa. These and other transitions such as the conversion to the mucoidy phenotype commonly seen in CF clearly illustrate the need for continued vigilance.
These concerns point to the need for diagnostic tools and therapeutics aimed at proper identification of strain and eradication of virulence. The design of vaccines that will limit the spread of infection and halt transfer of resistance factors is very desirable. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention fulfills the need for diagnostic tools and therapeutics by providing bacterial-specific compositions and methods for detecting Pseudomonas species including P. aeruginosa, as well as compositions and methods useful for treating and preventing Pseudomonas infection, in particular, P. aeruginosa infection, in vertebrates including mammals.
The present invention encompasses isolated nucleic acids and polypeptides derived from P. aeruginosa that are useful as reagents for diagnosis of bacterial disease, components of effective antibacterial vaccines, and/or as targets for antibacterial drugs including anti-P. aeruginosa drugs. They can also be used to detect the presence of P. aeruginosa and other Pseudomonas species in a sample; and in screening compounds for the ability to interfere with the P. aeruginosa life cycle or to inhibit P. aeruginosa infection. They also has use as biocontrol agents for plants.
In one aspect, the invention features compositions of nucleic acids corresponding to entire coding sequences of P. aeruginosa proteins, including surface or secreted proteins or parts thereof, nucleic acids capable of binding mRNA from P. aeruginosa proteins to block protein translation, and methods for producing P. aeruginosa proteins or parts thereof using peptide synthesis and recombinant DNA techniques. This invention also features antibodies and nucleic acids useful as probes to detect P. aeruginosa infection. In addition, vaccine compositions and methods for protection against or treatment of infection by P. aeruginosa are within the scope of this invention.
The nucleotide sequences provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571, a fragment thereof, or a nucleotide sequence at least about 99.5% identical to a sequence contained within SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 may be “provided” in a variety of medias to facilitate use thereof. As used herein, “provided” refers to a manufacture, other than an isolated nucleic acid molecule, which contains a nucleotide sequence of the present invention, i.e., the nucleotide sequence provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571, a fragment thereof, or a nucleotide sequence at least about 99.5% identical to a sequence contained within SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571. Uses for and methods for providing nucleotide sequences in a variety of media are well known in the art (see e.g., EPO Publication No. EP 0 756 006).
In one application of this embodiment, a nucleotide sequence of the present invention can be recorded on computer readable media. As used herein, “computer readable media” refers to any media which can be read and accessed directly by a computer. Such media include, but are not limited to: magnetic storage media, such as floppy discs, hard disc storage media, and magnetic tape; optical storage media such as CD-ROM; electrical storage media such as RAM and ROM; and hybrids of these categories such as magnetic/optical storage media. A person skilled in the art can readily appreciate how any of the presently known computer readable media can be used to create a manufacture comprising computer readable media having recorded thereon a nucleotide sequence of the present invention.
As used herein, “recorded” refers to a process for storing information on computer readable media. A person skilled in the art can readily adopt any of the presently known methods for recording information on computer readable media to generate manufactures comprising the nucleotide sequence information of the present invention.
A variety of data storage structures are available to a person skilled in the art for creating a computer readable media having recorded thereon a nucleotide sequence of the present invention. The choice of the data storage structure will generally be based on the means chosen to access the stored information. In addition, a variety of data processor programs and formats can be used to store the nucleotide sequence information of the present invention on computer readable media. The sequence information can be represented in a word processing text file, formatted in commercially-available software such as WordPerfect and Microsoft Word, or represented in the form of an ASCII file, stored in a database application, such as DB2, Sybase, Oracle, or the like. A person skilled in the art can readily adapt any number of data processor structuring formats (e.g. text file or database) in order to obtain computer readable media having recorded thereon the nucleotide sequence information of the present invention.
By providing the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571, a fragment thereof, or a nucleotide sequence at least about 99.5% identical to SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 in computer readable form, a person skilled in the art can routinely access the coding sequence information for a variety of purposes. Computer software is publicly available which allows a person skilled in the art to access sequence information provided in a computer readable media. Examples of such computer software include programs of the “Staden Package”, “DNA Star”, “MacVector”, GCG “Wisconsin Package” (Genetics Computer Group, Madison, Wis.) and “NCBI Toolbox” (National Center For Biotechnology Information). Suitable programs are described, for example, in Martin J. Bishop, ed., Guide to Human Genome Computing, 2d Edition, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. (1998); and Leonard F. Peruski, Jr., and Anne Harwood Peruski, The Internet and the New Biology: Tools for Genomic and Molecular Research, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C. (1997).
Computer algorithms enable the identification of P. aeruginosa open reading frames (ORFs) within SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 which contain homology to ORFs or proteins from other organisms. Examples of such similarity-search algorithms include the BLAST [Altschul et al., J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410 (1990)] and Smith-Waterman [Smith and Waterman (1981) Advances in Applied Mathematics, 2:482-489] search algorithms. Suitable search algorithms are described, for example, in Martin J. Bishop, ed., Guide to Human Genome Computing, 2d Edition, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. (1998); and Leonard F. Peruski, Jr., and Anne Harwood Peruski, The Internet and the New Biology: Tools for Genomic and Molecular Research, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C. (1997). Such algorithms are utilized on computer systems as exemplified below. The ORFs so identified represent protein encoding fragments within the P. aeruginosa genome and are useful in producing commercially important proteins such as enzymes used in fermentation reactions and in the production of commercially useful metabolites.
The present invention further provides systems, particularly computer-based systems, which contain the sequence information described herein. Such systems are designed to identify commercially important fragments of the P. aeruginosa genome. As used herein, “a computer-based system” refers to the hardware means, software means, and data storage means used to analyze the nucleotide sequence information of the present invention. The minimum hardware means of the computer-based systems of the present invention comprises a central processing unit (CPU), input means, output means, and data storage means. A person skilled in the art can readily appreciate that any one of the currently available computer-based systems is suitable for use in the present invention. The computer-based systems of the present invention comprise a data storage means having stored therein a nucleotide sequence of the present invention and the necessary hardware means and software means for supporting and implementing a search means. As used herein, “data storage means” refers to memory which can store nucleotide sequence information of the present invention, or a memory access means which can access manufactures having recorded thereon the nucleotide sequence information of the present invention.
As used herein, “search means” refers to one or more programs which are implemented on the computer-based system to compare a target sequence or target structural motif with the sequence information stored within the data storage means. Search means are used to identify fragments or regions of the P. aeruginosa genome which are similar to, or “match”, a particular target sequence or target motif. A variety of known algorithms are known in the art and have been disclosed publicly, and a variety of commercially available software for conducting homology-based similarity searches are available and can be used in the computer-based systems of the present invention. Examples of such software includes, but is not limited to, FASTA (GCG Wisconsin Package), Bic_SW (Compugen Bioccelerator), BLASTN2, BLASTP2, BLASTX2 (NCBI) and Motifs (GCG). Suitable software programs are described, for example, in Martin J. Bishop, ed., Guide to Human Genome Computing, 2d Edition, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. (1998); and Leonard F. Peruski, Jr., and Anne Harwood Peruski, The Internet and the New Biology: Tools for Genomic and Molecular Research, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C. (1997). A person skilled in the art can readily recognize that any one of the available algorithms or implementing software packages for conducting homology searches can be adapted for use in the present computer-based systems.
As used herein, a “target sequence” can be any DNA or amino acid sequence of six or more nucleotides or two or more amino acids. A person skilled in the art can readily recognize that the longer a target sequence is, the less likely a target sequence will be present as a random occurrence in the database. The most preferred sequence length of a target sequence is from about 10 to 100 amino acids or from about 30 to 300 nucleotide residues. However, it is well recognized that many genes are longer than 500 amino acids, or 1.5 kb in length, and that commercially important fragments of the P. aeruginosa genome, such as sequence fragments involved in gene expression and protein processing, will often be shorter than 30 nucleotides.
As used herein, “a target structural motif,” or “target motif,” refers to any rationally selected sequence or combination of sequences in which the sequence(s) are chosen based on a specific functional domain or three-dimensional configuration which is formed upon the folding of the target polypeptide. There are a variety of target motifs known in the art. Protein target motifs include, but are not limited to, enzymatic active sites, membrane-spanning regions, and signal sequences. Nucleic acid target motifs include, but are not limited to, promoter sequences, hairpin structures and inducible expression elements (protein binding sequences).
A variety of structural formats for the input and output means can be used to input and output the information in the computer-based systems of the present invention. A preferred format for an output means ranks fragments of the P. aeruginosa genome possessing varying degrees of homology to the target sequence or target motif. Such presentation provides a person skilled in the art with a ranking of sequences which contain various amounts of the target sequence or target motif and identifies the degree of homology contained in the identified fragment.
A variety of comparing means can be used to compare a target sequence or target motif with the data storage means to identify sequence fragments of the P. aeruginosa genome. In the present examples, implementing software which implement the BLASTP2 and bic_SW algorithms (Altschul et al., J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-410 (1990); Compugen Biocellerator) was used to identify open reading frames within the P. aeruginosa genome. A person skilled in the art can readily recognize that any one of the publicly available homology search programs can be used as the search means for the computer-based systems of the present invention. Suitable programs are described, for example, in Martin J. Bishop, ed., Guide to Human Genome Computing, 2d Edition, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif. (1998); and Leonard F. Peruski, Jr., and Anne Harwood Peruski, The Internet and the New Biology: Tools for Genomic and Molecular Research, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C. (1997).
The invention features P. aeruginosa polypeptides, preferably a substantially pure preparation of a P. aeruginosa polypeptide, or a recombinant P. aeruginosa polypeptide. In preferred embodiments: the polypeptide has biological activity; the polypeptide has an amino acid sequence at least about 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, 95%, 98%, or 99% identical to an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing, preferably it has about 65% sequence identity with an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing, and most preferably it has about 92% to about 99% sequence identity with an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; the polypeptide has an amino acid sequence essentially the same as an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; the polypeptide is at least about 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, or 150 amino acid residues in length; the polypeptide includes at least about 5, preferably at least about 10, more preferably at least about 20, more preferably at least about 50, 100, or 150 contiguous amino acid residues of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing. In yet another preferred embodiment, the amino acid sequence which differs in sequence identity by about 7% to about 8% from the P. aeruginosa amino acid sequences of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing is also encompassed by the invention.
II preferred embodiments: the P. aeruginosa polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing, or by a nucleic acid having at least about 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, 95%, 98%, or 99% homology with a nucleic acid of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing.
In a preferred embodiment, the subject P. aeruginosa polypeptide differs in amino acid sequence at 1, 2, 3, 5, 10 or more residues from a sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing. The differences, however, are such that the P. aeruginosa polypeptide exhibits a P. aeruginosa biological activity, e.g., the P. aeruginosa polypeptide retains a biological activity of a naturally occurring P. aeruginosa enzyme.
In preferred embodiments, the polypeptide includes all or a fragment of an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; fused, in reading frame, to additional amino acid residues, preferably to residues encoded by genomic DNA 5′ or 3′ to the genomic DNA which encodes a sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing.
In yet other preferred embodiments, the P. aeruginosa polypeptide is a recombinant fusion protein having a first P. aeruginosa polypeptide portion and a second polypeptide portion, e.g., a second polypeptide portion having an amino acid sequence unrelated to P. aeruginosa. The second polypeptide portion can be, e.g., any of glutathione-5-transferase, a DNA binding domain, or a polymerase activating domain. In preferred embodiment the fusion protein can be used in a two-hybrid assay.
Polypeptides of the invention include those which arise as a result of alternative transcription events, alternative RNA splicing events, and alternative translational and postranslational events.
In a preferred embodiment, the encoded P. aeruginosa polypeptide differs (e.g., by amino acid substitution, addition or deletion of at least one amino acid residue) in amino acid sequence at 1, 2, 3, 5, 10 or more residues, from a sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing. The differences, however, are such that: the P. aeruginosa encoded polypeptide exhibits a P. aeruginosa biological activity, e.g., the encoded P. aeruginosa enzyme retains a biological activity of a naturally occurring P. aeruginosa. 
In preferred embodiments, the encoded polypeptide includes all or a fragment of an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; fused, in reading frame, to additional amino acid residues, preferably to residues encoded by genomic DNA 5′ or 3′ to the genomic DNA which encodes a sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing.
The P. aeruginosas strain from which the nucleotide sequences of the invention have been sequenced was deposited on Jul. 18, 1997 in the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC #202004) as strain 19804.
Included in the invention are: allelic variations; natural mutants; induced mutants; proteins encoded by DNA that hybridize under high or low stringency conditions to a nucleic acid which encodes a polypeptide of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing (for definitions of high and low stringency see Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1989, 6.3.1-6.3.6, hereby incorporated by reference); and, polypeptides specifically bound by antisera to P. aeruginosa polypeptides, especially by antisera to an active site or binding domain of P. aeruginosa polypeptide. The invention also includes fragments, preferably biologically active fragments. These and other polypeptides are also referred to herein as P. aeruginosa polypeptide analogs or variants.
The invention further provides nucleic acids, e.g., RNA or DNA, encoding a polypeptide of the invention. This includes double stranded nucleic acids as well as coding and antisense single strands.
In preferred-embodiments, the subject P. aeruginosa nucleic acid will include a transcriptional regulatory sequence, e.g. at least one of a transcriptional promoter or transcriptional enhancer sequence, operably linked to the P. aeruginosa gene sequence, e.g., to render the P. aeruginosa gene sequence suitable for expression in a recombinant host cell.
In yet a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid which encodes a P. aeruginosa polypeptide of the invention, hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid probe corresponding to at least about 8 consecutive nucleotides of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; more preferably to at least about 12 consecutive nucleotides of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; more preferably to at least about 20 consecutive nucleotides of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; more preferably still to at least about 40 consecutive nucleotides of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing.
In another aspect, the invention provides a substantially pure nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence which encodes a P. aeruginosa polypeptide. In preferred embodiments: the encoded polypeptide has biological activity; the encoded polypeptide has an amino acid sequence at least about 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, 95%, 98%, or 99% homologous to an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; the encoded polypeptide has an amino acid sequence essentially the same as an amino acid sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing; the encoded polypeptide is at least about 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, or 150 amino acids in length; the encoded polypeptide comprises at least about 5, preferably at least about 10, more preferably at least about 20, still more preferably at least about 50, 100, or 150 contiguous amino acids of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses: a vector including a nucleic acid which encodes a P. aeruginosa polypeptide or a P. aeruginosa polypeptide variant as described herein; a host cell transfected with the vector; and a method of producing a recombinant P. aeruginosa polypeptide or P. aeruginosa polypeptide variant; including culturing the cell, e.g., in a cell culture medium, and isolating an P. aeruginosa or P. aeruginosa polypeptide variant, e.g., from the cell or from the cell culture medium.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to substantially isolated nucleic acids. Nucleic acids of the invention include sequences comprising at least about 8 nucleotides in length, more preferably at least about 12 nucleotides in length, even more preferably at least about 15-20 nucleotides in length, that correspond to a subsequence of any one of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 or complements thereof. Alternatively, the nucleic acids comprise sequences contained within any ORF (open reading frame), including a complete protein-coding sequence, of which any of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 forms a part. The invention encompasses sequence-conservative variants and function-conservative variants of these sequences. The nucleic acids may be DNA, RNA, DNA/RNA duplexes, protein-nucleic acid (PNA), or derivatives thereof.
In another aspect, the invention features, a purified recombinant nucleic acid having at least about 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, 95%, 98%, or 99% homology with a sequence of the invention contained in the Sequence Listing
The invention also encompasses recombinant DNA (including DNA cloning and expression vectors) comprising these P. aeruginosa-derived sequences; host cells comprising such DNA, including fungal, bacterial, yeast, plant, insect, and mammalian host cells; and methods for producing expression products comprising RNA and polypeptides encoded by the P. aeruginosa sequences. These methods are carried out by incubating a host cell comprising a P. aeruginosa-derived nucleic acid sequence under conditions in which the sequence is expressed. The host cell may be native or recombinant. The polypeptides can be obtained by (a) harvesting the incubated cells to produce a cell fraction and a medium fraction; and (b) recovering the P. aeruginosa polypeptide from the cell fraction, the medium fraction, or both. The polypeptides can also be made by in vitro translation.
In another aspect, the invention features nucleic acids capable of binding mRNA of P. aeruginosa. Such nucleic acid is capable of acting as antisense nucleic acid to control the translation of mRNA of P. aeruginosa. A further aspect features a nucleic acid which is capable of binding specifically to a P. aeruginosa nucleic acid. These nucleic acids are also referred to herein as complements and have utility as probes and as capture reagents.
In another aspect, the invention features an expression system comprising an open reading frame corresponding to P. aeruginosa nucleic acid. The nucleic acid further comprises a control sequence compatible with an intended host. The expression system is useful for making polypeptides corresponding to P. aeruginosa nucleic acid.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses: a vector including a nucleic acid which encodes a P. aeruginosa polypeptide or a P. aeruginosa polypeptide variant as described herein; a host cell transfected with the vector; and a method of producing a recombinant P. aeruginosa polypeptide or P. aeruginosa polypeptide variant; including culturing the cell, e.g., in a cell culture medium, and isolating the P. aeruginosa or P. aeruginosa polypeptide variant, e.g., from the cell or from the cell culture medium.
In yet another embodiment of the invention encompasses reagents for detecting bacterial infection, including P. aeruginosa infection, which comprise at least one P. aeruginosa-derived nucleic acid defined by any one of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571, or sequence-conservative or function-conservative variants thereof. Alternatively, the diagnostic reagents comprise polypeptide sequences that are contained within any open reading frames (ORFs), including complete protein-coding sequences, contained within any of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571, or polypeptide sequences contained within any of SEQ ID NO: 16572-SEQ ID NO: 33142, or polypeptides of which any of the above sequences forms a part, or antibodies directed against any of the above peptide sequences or function-conservative variants and/or fragments thereof.
The invention further provides antibodies, preferably monoclonal antibodies, which specifically bind to the polypeptides of the invention. Methods are also provided for producing antibodies in a host animal. The methods of the invention comprise immunizing an animal with at least one P. aeruginosa-derived immunogenic component, wherein the immunogenic component comprises one or more of the polypeptides encoded by any one of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 or sequence-conservative or function-conservative variants thereof; or polypeptides that are contained within any ORFs, including complete protein-coding sequences, of which any of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 forms a part; or polypeptide sequences contained within any of SEQ ID NO: 16572-SEQ ID NO: 33142; or polypeptides of which any of SEQ ID NO: 16572-SEQ ID NO: 33142 forms a part. Host animals include any warm blooded animal, including without limitation mammals and birds. Such antibodies have utility as reagents for immunoassays to evaluate the abundance and distribution of P. aeruginosa-specific antigens.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides diagnostic methods for detecting P. aeruginosa antigenic components or anti-P. aeruginosa antibodies in a sample. P. aeruginosa antigenic components are detected by a process comprising: (i) contacting a sample suspected to contain a bacterial antigenic component with a bacterial-specific antibody, under conditions in which a stable antigen-antibody complex can form between the antibody and bacterial antigenic components in the sample; and (ii) detecting any antigen-antibody complex formed in step (i), wherein detection of an antigen-antibody complex indicates the presence of at least one bacterial antigenic component in the sample. In different embodiments of this method, the antibodies used are directed against a sequence encoded by any of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 or sequence-conservative or function-conservative variants thereof, or against a polypeptide sequence contained in any of SEQ ID NO: 16572-SEQ ID NO: 33142 or function-conservative variants thereof.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method for detecting antibacterial-specific antibodies in a sample, which comprises: (i) contacting a sample suspected to contain antibacterial-specific antibodies with a P. aeruginosa antigenic component, under conditions in which a stable antigen-antibody complex can form between the P. aeruginosa antigenic component and antibacterial antibodies in the sample; and (ii) detecting any antigen-antibody complex formed in step (i), wherein detection of an antigen-antibody complex indicates the presence of antibacterial antibodies in the sample. In different embodiments of this method, the antigenic component is encoded by a sequence contained in any of SEQ ID NO: 1-SEQ ID NO: 16571 or sequence-conservative and function-conservative variants thereof, or is a polypeptide sequence contained in any of SEQ ID NO: 16572-SEQ ID NO: 33142 or function-conservative variants thereof.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of generating vaccines for immunizing an individual against P. aeruginosa. The method includes: immunizing a subject with a P. aeruginosa polypeptide, e.g., a surface or secreted polypeptide, or a combination of such peptides or active portion(s) thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such vaccines have therapeutic and prophylactic utilities.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of evaluating a compound, e.g. a polypeptide, e.g., a fragment of a host cell polypeptide, for the ability to bind a P. aeruginosa polypeptide. The method includes: contacting the Pseudomonas compound with a P. aeruginosa polypeptide and determining if the compound binds or otherwise interacts with a P. aeruginosa polypeptide. Compounds which bind P. aeruginosa are candidates as activators or inhibitors of the bacterial life cycle. These assays can be performed in vitro or in vivo.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of evaluating a compound, e.g. a polypeptide, e.g., a fragment of a host cell polypeptide, for the ability to bind a P. aeruginosa nucleic acid, e.g., DNA or RNA. The method includes: contacting the Pseudomonas compound with a P. aeruginosa nucleic acid and determining if the compound binds or otherwise interacts with a P. aeruginosa polypeptide. Compounds which bind P. aeruginosa are candidates as activators or inhibitors of the bacterial life cycle. These assays can be performed in vitro or in vivo.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of screening test compounds for anti-bacterial activity, which method comprises: selecting as a target a bacterial specific sequence, which sequence is essential to the viability of a bacterial species; contacting a test compound with said target sequence; and selecting those test compounds which bind to said target sequence as potential anti-bacterial candidates. In one embodiment, the target sequence selected is specific to a single species, or even a single strain, i.e., the P. aeruginosa 19804. In a second embodiment, the target sequence is common to at least two species of bacteria. In a third embodiment, the target sequence is common to a family of bacteria. The target sequence may be a nucleic acid sequence or a polypeptide sequence. Methods employing sequences common to more than one species of microorganism may be used to screen candidates for broad spectrum anti-bacterial activity.
The invention also provides methods for preventing or treating disease caused by certain bacteria, including P. aeruginosa, which are carried out by administering to an animal in need of such treatment, in particular a warm-blooded vertebrate, including but not limited to birds and mammals, a compound that specifically inhibits or interferes with the function of a bacterial polypeptide or nucleic acid. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the mammal to be treated is human.